paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DJ.RJ.Centurion/Things need to change...
EDIT 6:04 EST 10/19/16: Everyone do me a favor... Completely disregard everything I say here. I asked for this blog to be deleted. If I sound angry, I apologize... Here's just a little vent because I've just had a bit of a bad day today... Stories. Episodes. Fanfictions... It's the very foundation of a fandom. Art, in the form of pictures and writing. Do we ever notice it? No. Do we write as much as we should? No... Are the minority of stories drowned out in activity by RP's and wall messages? Absolutely. That needs to change, and right now. Tundra's recent blog set off alarms in my mind for the last time. YES, I realize school and work and family and life in general intrudes on time spent on the wiki... We need to work together as a community. We need to care about each others' stories more, and help each other out. If we don't do that, why are we called a community then? First and foremost, barely anyone writes stories and episodes anymore, and nobody seems to even CARE. Each and every single one of us needs to not just SAY we'll do something, but actually take measures to act on what we say. /rant over./ I'd like to give a few tips on writing... Some questions that need to be answered when writing, and things that I try to answer when I write: *What do the characters look like? *What do the characters feel? *What do their facial expressions look like? *How do they feel about certain events and others' actions? *What are their body types? *What are they doing? Describe every action and be specific *What can you compare feelings and events to? *What's the tone you want to set? *How do you want the reader to feel? Convey that in how you write and what you write! *What's the time? How can you describe it? *Weather? How is that important to the mood and tone? *Metaphors and comparisons are your BEST FRIENDS *What can I compare feelings and characters and events to? Can I use colors? *Personify non-living things, and how is that significant? *Describe the environment and be specific *What does the environment feel like? What does it look like? Colors? Comparisons? What happens to it throughout? *If foreshadowing is appropriate, how can I utilize it? DON'T OVERUSE THIS And most importantly... Don't write in the format of a movie script!! Use paragraph format!! It's more professional! Just some more tips... *When a new character starts speaking, that's a new paragraph. If a character says something, and no one else speaks, keep it in the same paragraph until a new characters speaks. *Develop the plot... Set it up and follow it. *If you like, keep a thesaurus handy And remember... This is PAW Patrol... EDIT: Alright, for whatever stupid reason, Wikia doesn't let me type or reply to comments anymore, so I'm gonna reply like this... This is honestly so annoying... Why you do this, wikia...? Stories from RP's is a bit redundant, I feel, because it's the same events and such, but twice... I don't see the use of that... You can get other story ideas from RP's, but not the same plot and events... Just let me elaborate... Why paragraph form and not movie script? Here's exactly why: *Paragraph form is how books are written *Gives more room for description and content *Paragraph form is how books are written *Looks for professional *''Paragraph form is how books are written'' *It's how we were taught in school *''Paragrapgh form is how books are written!!'' Perfect Practice makes Perfect! To answer Sonic's predicament about a character speaking in paragraphs: It just depends on the actions and such. Let me give a quick example...: As the security guard, clad in blue and black, carried the two Bernese Mountain twins by their collars, Queimar and Nevasca squirmed around, rapidly rattling off complaints and objections... The tall black Mastiff walked to the front doors of the orphanage... The door creaked open, and there stood the caretaker with a look of disappointment.. With a sigh, the white canine muttered, "What did they do this time...?" "Nothing!!" Queimar and Nevasca both exclaimed simultaneously. Eyeing the tear in his jeans, Queimar wiped the excess snow off his knees hastily. After a quick roll of the eyes, the Mastiff-guard replied sternly with his face of wrinkles, "Caught stirring trouble on the mountains... Caused a huged back-up of skiiers with a mass snowball fight..." Just a quick thing from the WIP episode, "Pups Get Frost-Burn" Category:Blog posts Category:DJ RJ's Blogs